


Monsters Don't Sleep (Part 1)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [32]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Harry and Cisco's camping trip starts out well enough. But a new, unique and frightening danger awaits on the mountain...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 32)





	Monsters Don't Sleep (Part 1)

He hated tourist traps. 

With a passion.

But seeing Ramon standing there with a giant 'Monster of Ridgeway Mountain' hat on his head, large googly eyes taking up most of the cap space, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot, made it mostly worth it. “I have to have this.” Cisco said, nodding at himself in the mirror in front of him, the slight motion making the eyes spin. Harry found himself smiling despite himself, shaking his head a little.

“You look ridiculous.” He replied, stepping aside as a woman with a kid on a leash pushed her agitated way through the tight space of the kitchy shop. He sighed a little. For a hole in the wall place, it was packed. Outside there was a fast food trailer. 'Monster Burgers.' Because that was original. And there was a petting zoo for the kids, sheep and the like. Odd. But whatever. Then there was an antique store, a house probably belonging to whoever owned all this stuff, a gas station, and then a picturesque view of Ridgeway Mountain that was actually pretty amazing. Other than that, there wasn't anything for miles.

Why he had let Ramon talk him into driving out here in the first place was beyond him.

 _Cisco was practically waving the pamphlet in his face._ “Come on, we have to go! I've read all about the Ridgeway Monster! And if we go on the hiking tour, the guide will take us right by where it massacred a whole group of campers!” _He practically jumped in place. Harry raised a brow, arms crossed over his chest._ “Not that, ya know... people dying is a good thing.” _Cisco added, clearing his throat and making himself stand still, giving Harry a slight side eye. Harry took in a deep breath, letting it out very slow._

“Fine. But we are not buying any tourist junk.” _Harry relented. And Cisco pumped his fist in excitement._

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's any less awesome.” He chuckled, turning around and peeling the hat off to look at the price tag, raising his brows. “Yikes. Never mind.” He put it back on the rack, running his free hand through his hair. “How much time do we have left?” He asked, stepping a little closer to Harry as an older man with a camera eased his way through the small space. Harry glanced at his watch. 

“Twenty minutes. If they're on time.” He replied. They were waiting for their 'tour guide' so they could go on their little hiking excursion. Then they planned on camping out on the mountain for the night. Something Harry was actually looking forward to. Maybe not so much the monster tour, but the camping. On a mountain, under the stars, with Ramon at his side? That sounded pretty damn wonderful to him. 

Ramon frowned. “Ugh. I'm hyper.” He reached forward and grabbed Harry's hand. “Let's get out of here. It's claustrophobic.” Harry didn't need to be asked twice. Though weeding their way out was a challenge, and he had to duck a little at the exit because the doorway was strangely short. Once outside, the cool air was welcome. He practically heaved it in, glad to be away from far too many people in such a tiny space. Though, to be fair, there were just as many people roaming around outside. Their gear was stashed behind the building, away from prying hands and eyes because there was no way they'd have been able to walk around the shop with any of it. Cisco led him back to their stuff, crouching at his bag and pulling out his water bottle. 

It was quiet back here. They were surrounded by trees and the soft murmur of whatever was going on around them. But no people. It had rained the night before, and the trees were still slightly damp. The soft sound of drops falling from wet brush and hitting forest debris made for a pleasant ambiance. And a familiar one.

Harry looked around quietly. He was oddly at ease here, despite every reason he shouldn't have been. The similarities to Earth 714 right now were many. The only real difference was the distinct lack of gray. But the wet earth, the rain, the chill in the air... it was all the same. And none of it bothered him. 

For a long, quiet moment, he wondered if it should. He wondered what it meant that it didn't. 

“Hey.” Cisco's voice broke through his thoughts, forcing him to blink and he turned around, seeing Cisco standing there watching him curiously. “You're far away.” Harry nodded easily. 

“Used to be.” He moved back toward Cisco. “But you brought me back.” He explained. And for a moment, confusion played on Cisco's features. Then Ramon looked past him at the treeline, realization dawning on him. And a knowing, almost solemn expression filled his features. Cisco looked warmly back at him, ease drowning his dark chocolate hues. God, Harry loved those eyes. The way emotions played out in them so easily, like Cisco's heart had a straight connection to his stare. Harry smiled. He couldn't help it. And he reached for Ramon, pulling him close. “Come here.” He whispered, cradling Cisco's face in his hands just before he kissed him. At first, just tenderly. Enough to put Ramon at ease. And to remind himself that not being messed up about 714 wasn't a bad thing. 

There were times when he could still feel the emptiness, the hollow that place had burrowed into him. How dark it was, how painful. The reminder of all he'd nearly lost was enough to make him downright hard to live with some days. But then there were quiet moments like this when the reminder was kind. It infused in him a grateful urge, a need to relish in every aspect of what he had, what he'd been able to come back to. And who.

When their lips parted, Cisco just sort of stood there, eyes closed, mouth slightly open before he blinked and let out a breath. “So...” he cleared his throat a little, “What was that for?” He smiled sheepishly. And Harry just let his eyes roam over Cisco's face, slid a thumb across Ramon's bottom lip. And Cisco just went impossibly still. Harry's mind was going places. Wandering to... possibilities. Wonderful, probably crazy ideas. And Cisco could see it in his expression because his eyes grew a little wide. “We're outside.” He whispered. “And,” he swallowed a little, “Ya know,” he motioned behind him with one hand, “People.”

Harry moved his hands to Cisco's hips, firmly gripping, stepping forward, forcing Ramon to move back till his back hit the building. “I don't care.” Harry said, his grated voice just loud enough for Cisco to get the idea. “You wanted to try something earlier.” He hovered his mouth teasingly close to Ramon's. “Now it's my turn.” And though there was so much demand in his voice, in the way his hands gripped onto Ramon's sides, he waited for a sign. Something, anything that was a distinct and clear 'no.' 

What he got instead was a small sound out of Ramon, then a heated sigh, “You're insane.” Ramon whispered, but his hands came up, gripping Harry's jacket. Permission granted. And he molded his mouth to Cisco's eagerly, pressing their bodies as firmly together as he could. Tongues collided in silken tumbles as Harry's hands moved down Cisco's body, finding his belt, undoing it, pulling him away from the wall, breaking the kiss and turning them both around so Harry was the one whose back was against the wooden structure. Cisco's back was now firmly planted against Harry's body, and he slid both hands into Ramon's pants, sliding them down without pretense, nuzzling his face into Ramon's neck. “God, this is nuts...” Ramon's voice shook as he reached back to curl an unsteady hand into Harry's hair. “Someone could... could see...” he stammered just as Harry's hand slid between his legs. Harry wrapped his free arm around Cisco's waist. And he began to easily stroke Ramon's steadily growing dick, sliding his thumb over the smooth head, a soft growl escaping his throat as Ramon's hand tightened in his hair. 

He could tell Cisco was trying to be quiet, heavy panting replacing his typical easy moaning. It was alluring and almost a challenge, because Harry wanted to hear him. Even out here, in earshot of anyone who might just walk out back and see what they were doing. He unwrapped his hand from Cisco's waist, lifting his head as he undid his own pants. He yanked them down to his thighs. He wanted to feel Cisco's warmth against him, to get friction of his own. He wouldn't go inside Cisco, not like this. Not without some sort of lube. But the idea of sliding in between Ramon's ass cheeks was too good to pass up. 

Ramon let out an unintentional moan the moment their flesh met, and he raised a hand to stifle his mouth. Harry smiled possessively, reaching forward and pulling Ramon's hand aside. “No.” He whispered in Cisco's ear, keeping the rhythm going for Ramon. And Cisco began to eagerly press himself up against Harry's dick in response. 

“Oooh, Haaarry...” he dragged out, a practically strangled half whispered whine. The sound tugged all the right strings inside of him, and he whirled Cisco around, flattening his back against the wall in a matter of seconds, drowning any sound he had to make in a kiss, grinding their erections together. Ramon eagerly followed suit, letting Harry pin his wrists to the wall. What happened next was messy and harsh and not even remotely romantic, but damn if it wasn't hot as hell and beyond sexy as Ramon cried out into Harry's mouth as he came rutting against Harry like a horny teenager. And Harry returned the favor, unable to hold himself. Needing Ramon's body, needing his own release. And when it came, he let Ramon's wrists go, growling into that kiss like it was the last kiss he would ever have.

Then... it was just quiet. 

They were just standing there, pressed against each other, breathing heavily, eyes closed, a mess between them. But holy fucking hell, had it been worth it.

“Fuck me, Harry...” Cisco finally whispered, his breath hot, his voice labored. 

“I think,” Harry replied softly, lifting his head and gently pushing away, “I just did that.” Cisco blushed, and it was delicious. Then he smiled sheepishly, looking down between them. It took a few minutes to figure out the logistics of cleaning up and straightening themselves out. Then they got their packs on, but before they headed back around the building to meet up with the rest of the tour group, Cisco grabbed Harry by the straps of his pack and pulled him in for one more nearly exhausting and far too enticing kiss. 

“We are sooo doing that again someday.” Cisco whispered, then slapped Harry on the ass before winking and walking off. For a moment, Harry just stood there, blinking, staring out at the treeline with a very satisfied smile. 

Yeah. He could completely agree to that.

* * *

The trail they took wound right up into the mountain and was leisurely for the most part. There were two other couples – one in Cisco's words that was 'adorably old,' and the other a man and woman in their twenties who were cheekily in love, a tourist with a clear Russian accent and an enormous camera, and a self proclaimed thrill seeker with way too many opinions who planned on going to the very top of the mountain and roughing it for a week once the tour was over. Other than the thrill seeker, only the younger couple had camping gear like Harry and Cisco. Hopefully, they wouldn't plan on camping anywhere near them. Harry's selfishness at play, yes. But he wanted this time with husband and no one else.

The tour itself had been boring for the most part. Just stories about monster sightings and attacks. The tour guide expertly weaving tales as they went along, pointing out areas cordoned off by aged police tape or broken fences, a rundown shack, a forgotten and unattended grave. Cisco was soaking it all in, Harry was just enjoying watching him, holding hands as they went along, Ramon completely at ease and happy just to be with Harry. 

Harry often thought he'd suffer through any amount of boring and intolerable science fiction movies, ridiculous monster hunts like this, and anything else thrown at him if Ramon wanted him to, just to see the man he loved so content. 

“So,” the thrill seeker, who had introduced himself as Brock because of course, motioned to Harry as he stuffed his water bottle back in his pack. The group had stopped for a break, and to split up from here. The tour was over, and the campers were going to go their separate way. “You and the shorter guy?”

Harry paused half way adjusting one strap that had loosened up, raising one brow without bothering to look at Brock. He clenched his jaw lightly. Then yanked the strap back into place. Brock, idiot that he was, didn't get the picture, scooting slightly closer toward Harry on the log they were both sitting on. 

“You guys are gay, right? I mean, that's totally cool with me. My cousin's gay. Hooked up with some drag queen in New Orleans last winter. Had some big fancy wedding and everythin.” He grinned, shifting his pack between his legs. “But lemme ask ya, the whole age difference, though.” he motioned between Harry and Ramon, who was a short way off, laughing at something with the older couple, who Ramon had managed to bond with almost instantly. “Is that like... some kind of kink or somethin? Honestly curious, here. My cousin wouldn't give me a straight answer. I've been tryin to understand the lifestyle, ya know?”

That made Harry look at Brock. Because there was stupid. And then there was this guy. “The lifestyle.” Harry deadpanned, feeling the urge to punch the idiocy out of Brock's entire being. 

“Yeah, exactly. What makes the gay thing worth it, ya know? Like what's the difference between the younger guys and older guys, for example. Like you an' him. I see lots o' couples like you. It's kind of a phenomenon, right? So what's the deal?” 

Harry instantly felt some brain cells die.

The saddest part about the whole conversation was the fact that Brock seemed genuinely interested in knowing the answers to these uniquely terrible inquiries. And all Harry wanted to do was see how many teeth he could knock out in one punch. Thankfully, the younger couple walked in on the conversation just in the nick of time.

“Harry, Ray and I, well we were wondering... would it be alright if we went up with you a ways? Just till we hit the falls? It might be nice to have the company. And you and Cisco are so easy to talk t-” Sophia, the short but fit young woman said cheerily, her boyfriend hovering beside her just as happily, and Harry cut her off so quickly that her eyes went wide.

“Absolutely.” He interjected, standing up easily and taking his pack with him. He completely forgot that he didn't want to be around people. Because right that moment anyone would be better than Brock and an assault charge. When Ramon got back to him, it genuinely surprised him to find out what Harry had agreed to.

A moment later, the tour guide, the older couple and the tourist said their goodbyes. Brock made a confused exit. And Cisco, Harry, Ray and Sophia began a leisurely walk up the beaten trail toward the falls where the path would fork in two directions, toward two separate camping areas. A few hours passed. And there wasn't a minute that didn't feel companionable.

“Science is pretty vague. You have to elaborate a little bit.” Ray chuckled from beside Ramon. Harry and Sophia were walking behind them. It was strange how comfortable Harry actually felt with these two. They were both in college, avid hikers, who'd met over a mutual love of simply making the world a better place. They had both lost parents to cancer, and were studying to become researchers. A match made out of tragedy, but most likely destined to make great strides and save lives in the future. 

“You name it, we've probably dabbled in it.” Ramon said, glancing sideways at Ray, who was about the same height as Harry. Maybe an inch or two shorter. Sophia was shorter than all of them. But that didn't seem to slow her down any. She kept up with their longer strides easily. 

“How long have you two been together?” She asked beside Harry, catching his attention. Her voice was soft, but sweet. Reminding him a fair deal of Caitlin, only blond with seriously green eyes. He glanced down at her. 

“Not long enough.” Harry said with a slight smile. And she grinned unabashedly at him. 

“I know what you mean.” She glanced ahead of them at Ray. “How'd you two meet anyway? I mean, we've practically told you our life story.” She said, nudging Harry with her elbow like they were old friends. He hooked his thumbs into his pack straps and let out a slow breath.

“A lot like you, actually. Mutual work. Only, we couldn't stand each other at first.” He watched Cisco step over a rotten log. “He thought I was a dick. I thought he was annoying. We'd have been happy if we never met in the first place.”

“Wow.” Sophia raised both brows. “I can't even picture that. You two are so...” she seemed to struggle for the right turn of phrase, then she just shook her head, “Well, in love. It's obvious.” Harry smiled. He liked this girl.

“Time changed us both. So did experience. One day... it was like I woke up and realized he was everything I was looking for.” His expression sobered slightly. “Sometimes I wish it hadn't taken me so long.” He felt Sophia reach out and hook her hand into his arm. Just like that. He raised a brow at her and she was smiling.

“You figured it out. So did he. That's all that matters, right?” She squeezed his arm. And they just kept walking, side by side, her hand holding onto his arm. They all walked together, talking like that for another hour and a half, till the sun threatened its slumber and the waterfall appeared before them. They agreed to stay in touch, exchanging contact information. Ray shook hands. Sophia practically bear hugged them both to death. And then Harry and Cisco watched them walk away for a moment before heading down their own way. 

“I like them.” Harry said quietly, long after they couldn't hear any footsteps but their own. Cisco slowed down and then stopped, making Harry do the same and turn to look at him with a slight confused expression.

“You 'like' them?” Cisco asked, both brows raised. “Are you feeling okay?” He smirked lightly. Harry narrowed his eyes and frowned. 

“Careful there, Easy Bake Oven, or I'll make you sleep in the dirt.” Harry responded, and Ramon chuckled, moving up in front of him. 

“Ooh, touchy!” He said, grinning, “Just color me surprised, that's all.” He got on tip toe for a second kissed Harry quickly. “Come on, grumpy. Let's go camping.” And just like that, Harry gave a small smile and followed along. 

He couldn't blame Ramon. He was right. It was probably surprising. Harry could admit he was pretty selective on who he liked, who he gave his time to, who he put effort into. And that list of people wasn't one that grew easily. But taken out of his element and reminded that there was life outside of his own little world, sometimes he could see the benefits of getting to know others. Sometimes he was reminded that there were other good people out there. Sometimes, he could allow himself to be comfortable with them. 

But still, in the grand scheme of things, he had his circle. The people that truly mattered. Cisco and Jesse and Maggie, Caitlin and Barry, Iris and Wally and Joe. Family. His. The people he'd die for. Kill for if need be. And live for. He'd clawed and bled and fought to find them. There was nothing and no one that could replace them. And nothing and no one that could ever make him give them up.

It was nightfall by the time they found where they wanted to camp.

A clearing, small but perfect, the canopy above open just enough to give view to a thankfully clear night sky. A perfect splash of stars across a black canvas. They pitched the tent by the light of a solar lantern, then Harry made a small fire. Cisco insisted on making some smores, which turned into Harry nearly choking on one as he laughed at Ramon smearing one all over his pants by accident. And that turned into Cisco smearing it on him for laughing. 

Attempting to change their clothes had only ended up with both of them unable to keep their hands off of each other. Apparently, Harry getting them both off back at the tourist trap hadn't been forgotten. It wasn't long before Cisco had procured a small bottle of travel lube, always being prepared, and they were making love beneath the stars. 

This time, Cisco didn't try to be quiet. And Harry made sure he memorized every sound, slid his fingers over every bit of skin he could find, tasted every bit of flesh he could put his mouth to. If anyone walked in on them in the dark, they'd get quite the show in the light of that small campfire as Harry did everything he could to please his husband. Then Cisco turned the tables and laid Harry down, flat onto one of the sleeping bags, straddling him as he slid Harry's dick in and out of him in easy, sensuous thrusts. Harry watched him, the way the tiniest beads of sweat trickled down Cisco's naturally tanned skin even in the chill air, how Ramon's eyelids were heavily closed, one hand in his own hair, his muscles tight and firm as his body rocked, one hand planted on Harry's stomach to steady himself. 

When he opened his eyes, he found Harry staring at him. “I love you.” Harry said, damn aware of the awe in his tone. And for a breath of a moment, Cisco slowed his pace, his expression softening completely before he lowered himself.

“I love you, too, Harrison Wells.” He replied, knowing damn well what saying his full name like that would do to him. And he kissed Harry completely, letting Harry break the kiss when he was ready, turning Cisco to pin him onto his stomach. He entered him from behind, warm and enfolding his whole body around him. 

Harry finished first this time, then helped Cisco come. After they found the energy, they cleaned up and dressed and finally made their way into the tent.

“I don't want to be in separate bags.” Ramon pouted, rubbing at one eye before plopping down on his legs. Only then did he realize that Harry had opened both bags wide. One to lay on, one to use as a blanket. Easy for both to share. “Oh.” He smiled lazily. “Genius.” Then he flopped forward like a fish onto his travel pillow and let out a long sigh. Harry shook his head with a grin before taking one last look up at the stars. 

Even though the entire forest around them gave off the feel of 714, all he had to do was look up at the stars to know he wasn't there. That and, of course, there was Ramon. He crawled in beside him after zipping the tent closed. Cisco instantly curled into him, eagerly hugging Harry's arm to him after they covered up. “When we get back to Central City, we should buy a house.” Cisco said then. It was so out of the blue that Harry wondered if he'd imagined it. But Ramon turned his head, sleepy eyes blinking at him in the dim fire light that filtered through the thin fabric of the tent. 

“A house...” Harry said, pushing up on one arm to look at Cisco better. Ramon nodded with a tired smile.

“Yup. With a real yard. Driveway. All that stuff. All ours and nobody else's. Maggie would love that. Dontcha think?” He asked. And by the look on his face, though adorably sleepy, it seemed like a completely normal idea to him. But were they normal enough people for that?

Harry searched his eyes, then kissed Cisco's lips softly once. “Go to sleep. We'll talk about it more later.” That seemed to appease the beast, because Ramon turned over and just relaxed. Harry settled again, nuzzling his face into Ramon's hair and breathing in the scent of his shampoo and cold Fall air. 

First marriage. Then adopting Maggie. Now a house. 

Harry knew if it was what Ramon really wanted, he wouldn't say no. He couldn't. Because Ramon's happiness meant everything to him. “You can say no, ya know. What you want matters, too.” Ramon's soft voice broke through his thoughts. Like he was a damn mind reader.

“Silence.” He mumbled into Ramon's hair. Cisco chuckled a little. 

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

Yeah. He'd say yes. Because what he wanted was Ramon and everything that came with him.

Marriage. Maggie. House and all.

 

* * *

It was the shrill screaming that woke them both up. 

They sat up so quickly that they nearly toppled the tent over. Then they froze in place, listening, Harry holding onto Ramon's upper arms firmly, keeping him in place.

Quiet. Lots of it. No insects. No sounds. Nothing but their startled and heavy breathing. 

But there was something else. Something Harry's sleep addled brain couldn't grasp just yet. Something else was off.

“Harry...” Ramon whispered, and it dawned on him as his eyes roamed over the dark silhouette of Cisco's form... the fire had gone out. 

“Get your flashlight.” Harry whispered in response, reaching forward in the too dark instinctively and grabbing both their bags. He dragged them over their legs, knowing by feel alone whose was whose. Everything about this seemed familiar. No light, just dark. He could navigate this. He could do this. Just as he yanked his own pack open, another scream filled the air, making Cisco freeze beside him. 

It was blood curdling, to say the least. And male. Close enough to be heard, far enough to echo. Cisco began moving again, yanking his flashlight out of his bag and quickly turning it on. The light was almost jarring. Harry pulled out his hunting knife and opened the tent.

Neither one of them hesitated to exit. Adrenaline had them both very awake now. Looking at the fire, it was just completely out. But it was strange. The wood hadn't burned down. There hadn't been any rain. No one had snuffed it. It was like it had just... died. 

Cisco scanned the area with his flashlight. The silence was unnerving, Harry could see the worry on Ramon's face. “Shit, shit...” Cisco whispered softly. Harry held up a finger to his lips, shushing him. 

Silence. He needed complete silence. 

Back on 714, he'd learned quickly how to outsmart the predators. They hunted by sound, so he learned to do the same. 

In the dark, it kept him alive. He closed his eyes, standing completely still, just expanding his senses. Something in him that was primal, that he tried hard most days to deny was still so much a part of him, opened back up. And he listened...

The animals were afraid.

The insects were quiet.

Cisco's heartbeat was hammering.

The typical sound of trees settling, branches falling mingled idly. 

Footsteps.

Harry's eyes opened, and he turned, looking through the dense trees toward where the path connected and went up the mountain. He motioned to Cisco toward that direction, who he realized was watching him with an odd, almost confused expression. But then another scream, tortured and agonizing, filled the air. 

And without further hesitation, both of them set off running...

* * *

Cisco kept pace easily, much faster than Harry would have thought. But he didn't really have time to dwell on it as they crashed through the brush and landed back on the main path, the flashlight beam bouncing off their surroundings as they took in the view around them. Again, they remained quiet. The only thing they heard was the heaviness of their breathing, Cisco's somewhat more than his. Harry got closer to him, pressing his side against Ramon's back. Though he couldn't have said why. Cisco seemed to ease into him, happy to have his presence in the dark.

There was just so much quiet, it was like the whole mountain had shut down, scared of whatever might be lurking in the shadows. And there were plenty of shadows to be had. The moon was hidden, barely breaching an overcast sky. Even the stars had disappeared. There was a heavy wetness in the air. Thick, dewy, threatening rain. Even the Autumn laden trees seemed impossibly gray. And if Harry hadn't had Cisco right there in front of him, he would have been pretty damn sure he was having a flashback to 714.

“Harry...” Cisco's hushed tone met his ears. He blinked and looked down. Ramon was shining the light at the ground, but had turned and was looking up at him. “Shit, man... are you alright?” Harry blinked, swallowed, then realized his whole body was tense. Wound tight like he was ready to attack something, anything that might move. Every nerve was awake, every sense was on fire. “Your eyes...” Ramon whispered, reaching up with one hand and cupping Harry's face. He felt a shudder run through him at the warmth of that touch and he had to sigh, close his eyes. Whatever it was Ramon was seeing, it had to be strange enough to worry him.

“I'm alright.” He forced out, opening his eyes again. “We need to fi-” but his words were cut off by a very clear, female yell.

“Heeeeelp!” A woman's voiced echoed through the woods, making both men jump. And then footsteps, clumsy and running right at them. Cisco turned his flashlight at the sound, only to see Sophia. He and Harry ran toward her, and she collapsed halfway toward them, sobbing. Her clothes were in shreds, she was bleeding from her stomach, her thigh, her shoulder and chest. Harry reached for her instinctively. 

He'd never healed anyone that wasn't part of their team, their family. And he and Cisco exchanged looks. Worry crossed Ramon's features, but he nodded once. And Harry just pulled her into his lap, and for a moment, her sobbing stilled... when she saw his eyes. “H-harry?” she questioned through quivering lips. But he just gave a light smile and pressed his palm to her torso. 

“It's going to be alright.” He said quietly. And without really thinking about it, he let the flood gates open. It was the only way he could describe it, as cliché as it was. Like it was a river, held back by a spillway. And all he had to do was let it wash over the hurt, clean the pain away, and make everything brand new. Of course, it was a whole lot more complicated than that. And he would never, ever truly understand it. But it was part of him. And he could do good because of it. Sophia's eyes went wide, one hand reaching out to empty air, Cisco grabbing onto it as he watched Harry wince the more he healed her. 

Sometimes, it hurt him. It always exhausted him. And sometimes, it downright took the fight right out of him. “Harry, slow down.” Cisco's voice met his ears, but he wasn't looking. His eyes were closed, and he could feel every muscle protesting, every joint aching. “That's enough.” He said more firmly, and then Harry felt Ramon yank his hand off Sophia. 

Like an elastic band snapping, his power or gift or whatever it was recoiled back into him and he nearly fell backward, catching himself on one elbow. Sophia was left blinking wide eyed and confused and scared, pushing herself away from Harry and more toward Cisco. She was mostly healed, her wounds more like scratches than scathing crevices. Harry let out a slow deep breath, watching them both, then just let himself lower the rest of the way to the ground, staring up at the dull, dark sky. 

“Now would be... a great time... to tell us what's going on.” He stated flatly. He could almost picture Cisco's urge to eyeroll. But he didn't care. He was completely beat. 

For a long, quiet moment, Sophia said nothing. Just hugged herself, pulled at the tatters of her clothes, pulled her knees to her chest. “It was...” and instantly her voice broke and she began to cry again, “A monster...”

* * *

Harry stared around numbly. Sophia and Ray's campsite was... well, it looked like a tornado went through. Their tent was in shreds. Their supplies, their packs were littered and destroyed. But that wasn't really what had his and Cisco's attention. 

It was the blood. And tons of it. More than any one person could survive losing. 

Sophia had gotten up to pee. Wandered maybe a good ten feet from the campsite so she wouldn't wake Ray. She was about to head back when she heard him scream. She ran to help, finding what she described as a tall, leathery black skinned, human like monster, with claws, snarling teeth and flaming red eyes. And it was dragging Ray around the campsite like a dog toy. 

She tried to help. Attacked the creature with a large stick. But it slashed at her, threw her, seemed completely disinterested in her. She blacked out, came to only to find it chewing on Ray as he screamed. So she ran for help. 

And all of that might have sounded like total and utter horse shit if it wasn't for the fact that they were now standing in the middle of a massacre, and she'd shown up practically shredded. 

“Man... this is insane.” Cisco whispered, coming up beside him. Harry met his gaze and saw Cisco blink at him, then furrow his brows. “Are you okay? And don't tell me you're fine when you're not.”

“Is now really the time?” Harry grated out, clenching his jaw momentarily. Ramon reached forward and grabbed Harry's coat, stepping closer. 

“Your eyes... when we were on the path, they were... they were glowing like usual but a strange, dark light.” Ramon said softly, shaking his head a little. “I've never seen that before.” Harry raised a brow. Dark light? That was an interesting description. And not one he'd ever heard before. Nor one they had time to deal with at the moment.

“And now?”

“Now they're just glowing blue.” Ramon frowned a bit. “I need to know you're really alright, Harry. Don't lie to me, okay?” Harry paused, then let out a sigh, reaching up with two fingers and moving wayward strands of Cisco's hair out of his face.

“I was... on edge. For a few minutes, I felt like I was back on 714.” He admitted, which would not have been easy to do had it been with anyone else. “But I'm alright, Ramon. Really, I'm...” his eyes wandered toward the dead campfire and his face sobered a little. “Fine.” It was Cisco's turn to raise a brow.

“I know that look. That's the 'I found a clue' look.” He turned, following Harry's gaze. “What is it?” Harry stepped past him, moving toward the fireplace. It was the only thing in the whole area that hadn't been touched. Not only that, it was exactly like their own campfire had been. He crouched before it, grabbing a stick and poking a log as Cisco put his flashlight beam over it. “What's up?”

“The campfire. It's dead.” He looked up at Ramon. “No water. No sand. Didn't burn out. It's just dead. Like ours was.” He stood slowly, dropping the stick and wiping his hand on his jeans. “We need to get Sophia and get back to our campsite, now.” He ordered, grabbing Ramon by the arm and turning him quickly. Cisco yelped a little, then let Harry tug him forward.

“What's wrong?!” He demanded, stepping over a shredded and blood stained sleeping bag. 

“I think whatever this thing is, it came by our campsite first.” Harry said quietly, letting Cisco go as they stepped back into the thick of the trees. He could feel Ramon pause completely. 

“Shiiiiiit.” Cisco hissed, then caught up. “Then why didn't attack us?”

“Damned if I know.” He muttered, catching Sophia's pale and exhausted face as she came into view of the flashlight beam. They'd left her by a large oak, not wanting her to go near the campsite. 

“Is Ray... is he...” She nearly whispered, her voice so quiet it barely came out. She was wringing her hands. She was shaking badly. Harry peeled his jacket off and handed it to her. He ran warm anyway. She just blinked up at him with wet green eyes.

“He wasn't there.” Ramon said. “Come on, we need to get you someplace safe, call for help. Okay? There's nothing more we can do here.” He said to her, and she slowly nodded, choking down a sob as she wrapped Harry's jacket around her small form. He and Harry exchanged glances. There was actually plenty they could do. But getting her safe was the first priority. It had to be. They both knew Ray was dead. Losing that much blood, there was no way he wasn't. 

And as they walked Sophia back to their own campsite, Harry couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. There was definitely something out there. The quiet on the mountain, the bloodied campsite, Sophia herself was all proof of that. 

But was it really a monster? Or a man? 

Sometimes, the two weren't mutually exclusive. 

And no one knew that better than Harrison Wells...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
